whispers of love
by XxsarahxX
Summary: Chapter 11 is now up!Summary inside.....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!
1. getting through today

Author: Sarah email WillowthewispJNH@aol .com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for Darien, Serena, Rini, and Mena in this story.  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Please read and review!!! I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The calm wind was blowing at her long wavy brown hair. The moon was shining on her soft tan skin, which was covered by a long silky white spaghetti strap nightgown. Tears coming out of her chocolate brown eyes and then down her rosy cheeks. She was standing out on the balcony just gazing at the stars, thinking about random things, but mainly her husband, Darien. She was thinking about the day he had left them and why did he leave. Wasn't he happy here with them? Maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore and this was his way of me that it was over? She thought. That day just kept on relaying in her head. It was a normal day and everything was going great. Serena had to stay home with the kids that day so they wouldn't have to leave their kids with Serena's mother, Mia. Darien had gone to work and headed on into the back room. He got changed into his suit and then headed to the back and continued working on the car he had started on the other day. The day was just like any other day and then soon it came to an end. He locked up being the last one there and then decided that he was tired of living the way he did. Sure he was happy with his job, it did have good pay, but he didn't want to live like this forever. And he really didn't feel like dealing with the crying from his kids and getting up during the night to quiet them down.  
  
"Like hell I'm going back there. I just can't deal with this anymore. Serena is always busy with the kids and barely has anytime for me. I need a woman who will give me the attention and the love that I deserve. " He said to himself while running his fingers through his black hair. He got dressed and decided to pack his stuff and leave during the middle of the night.  
  
"Hi honey how was work?" Serena said and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"It was okay, you know the usual." Pete said hi to you girls. How was everything here?" He asked.  
  
"Awe, he's so sweet. The day was pretty much the same, and guess what?" Serena replied.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"Mena said her first word, momma. Isn't that great?" Serena asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep it's just dandy." Darien simply replied.  
  
"Darien is something wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nope not a thing. So is dinner ready?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
Yeah it's on the table already. Rini, Mena, and I already ate. Well I'm going to put the girls to bed alright." Serena responded.  
  
"Whatever" was what she got in return. She ignored this thinking that he was upset from work or something. She went upstairs, gave the girls a bath, and read them their bedtime stories. Later on during the night she felt Darien leave the bed only to find out that he was going to check on Mena. She was exhausted so she fell right back to sleep. Darien came back and noticed that she was asleep he began to quietly pack his stuff. He left her a note and then left. Sure he didn't want to be apart of this anymore, but he didn't want her to worry about his whereabouts.  
  
Serena woke up to the sound of crying. She went to go check on Mena. She then brought Mena back to her bedroom and saw a piece of paper on the nightstand. She made her way downstairs with the note in hand and put Mena in the playpen. She found Rini playing with her toys. She gave her a kiss and then she opened up the folded paper. The note said  
  
Dear Serena, I can't take living like this anymore. I need a woman who will give me the attention and love that a man like me deserves and I'm not getting that from you anymore. And I can't take the daddy role. I don't think that I was ready for a family right now. The three years that we've been married was incredible, but then the spark that was there is no longer there. I'm sorry, Darien  
  
She couldn't believe it. Anger started to fill her body. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind but instead she just broke down into tears. Rini stopped playing with her toys and asked her mom why she was crying.  
  
"Mommy's okay she was just thinking about grandpa." She lied.  
  
"Okay mommy." And with that being said she went back to play with her toys.  
  
That selfish son of a-- who does he think he is? I have to take care of our kids too you know. Not everything is about you Darien. I gave you the best years of my life and this is what I get in return. And if you weren't ready for a family then why did you.ahhh, well, now that I know this is what you do when you need attention then fine. I hope I never see you again Darien Rawls. She said to herself. Her mother was the only person she could talk to now. Her father had died in Cambodia and Darien's parent's had died from cancer. She was taken away from her thoughts by her four year old Rini. She was tugging on her nightgown.  
  
"Mommy, mommy I can't sleep in my room." "Can I sleep here tonight?" Rini asked?  
  
"Of course you can sweetie. Come on let's go." Serena said. She took Rini's hand as they left the balcony and made their way to the bed. Rini was sound asleep after her bedtime story. Serena tucked Rini in and then Mena started to cry. Rini was still sleeping so Serena wouldn't have to worry her waking up. She made her way to the nursery and picked Mena up. She rocked her back and forth in her arms and made her way back to her bedroom. She had a spare bottle of milk there so she wouldn't have to go downstairs. She gave Mena her bottle and sat down beside Rini. It was tough being a single mother, but she managed. Mena then fell asleep in her arms. She put her down by Rini and kissed both their foreheads and said "good night my sleeping angels." And then she herself knelt down beside Mena just incase she were to fall off the bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day she took the girls to their grandmother's for the day while she was at work. Her mother was the most wonderful person she has ever known. Ever since Darien had left her mother had watched her kids for her whenever she needed her to. It was easy this way because she didn't want to leave her kids with someone they didn't know. They loved staying with their grandma so everything worked out. She would tell stories about her childhood back in Cambodia. She would also teach them some games she used to play there. Being only four Rini would forget how to play the games she taught her but she loved teaching it to her. "Bye girls be good for grandma, I'll see you later tonight." Serena said as she gave them a kiss. "Thanks a lot mom, you're the best." She gave her a kiss and left. "I know Serena, have a good day at work child." Mia said and returned the kiss. They waved goodbye and Serena drove off.  
  
She parked her car in the back and made her way to the building. She signed in and made her way to Pete's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Pete was busy so she would have to come back later on during the day. She went to the back and put her suit on. She and Kara were working on this classic buggy. The owner wanted them to fix it up and make it look like it was just out of the assembly line. They were one of Pete's finest workers so he let them take this job.  
  
"Hey Kara." Serena said and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you. Kara replied and returned the favor.  
  
"I'm doing okay, so what are we doing today?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well I think that we should get started on the engine and then work our way around that." Kara replied.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Serena replied.  
  
"So how are the kids?' Kara asked.  
  
"They're doing great. They're with my mom today." Serena said.  
  
"That's good to hear." Kara replied. Kara had a baby boy named Alexander with her husband Tom. She was just so happy. They always wanted to start a family and now they have one. Serena and Kara had known each other since they were growing up in Cambodia, so they both had Asian backgrounds.  
  
"How's Alex, the last time I saw him he was so cute laying in his crib." Serena replied while they were taking parts out of the engine.  
  
"Oh he's an active little boy. Everytime you have your back turned he's always doing something he's not supposed to. Kara responded with a chuckle. Sensing that Serena was thinking about Darien she added "You've gotta stop thinking about him Serena, he doesn't deserve someone like you. Serena smiled and said "You always know what to say and when to say them Kara. Thanks girl." Kara responded with a hug and they continued to work on the engine. And then Pete came out and made his way over towards them.  
  
"Serena, I'd like to have a word with you in my office now." Pete said. Serena nodded and put the timing belt down.  
  
"Oh man what did I do this time." She said out loud. Kara gave her a reassuring smile before she left.  
  
AN: So what do you guys think?? Good or bad??? Let me know. Please Read and Review!!!!!!!! 


	2. away from it all

Author: Sarah email WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Serena, Darien, Rini, and Mena.  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Please read and review!!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena, the reason I wanted to speak with you here in my office is because you are not concentrated on what you're doing. And by that I mean you don't put forth your best work out there." Pete said.  
  
"Well what would expect from me Pete. I mean, I do have two kids to take care of and they're my first priority. My husband left me because he wasn't getting any as he would put it, and all of the paper work I had to do with my lawyer because we're no longer married. You know, I have a lot on my plate right now including my job, which I have no intention of quitting." Serena stated.  
  
"I know Serena that's why I suggest you take a week off work, since you do have a lot of vacation days left. Take the week off to clear your head or spend sometime with your kids before the summers over. I know that you've got a lot on your plate right now, believe me, I know cause he used to work for me remember." Pete replied.  
  
"Yeah I know Pete and thanks for giving me the week off, but I can't take it. There's no way that Kara will get the buggy finished all by herself and I really need this assignment." Serena replied.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I'll find a replacement for Kara while you're gone and you'll be taking a vacation to where ever okay? Pete said.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll see you next week Pete and thanks." Serena replied.  
  
"No problem, I'm glad to do it. See you next week." Pete stated.  
  
Serena walked out of Pete's office and made her way over to Kara.  
  
"So what'd Pete talk to you about?" Kara asked.  
  
"Well he said that I should take a week off and spend sometime with my girls and basically to get my life in order." Serena said.  
  
"Well I agree with him on this one. So where are you going to take the girls?" Kara asked while fixing the transmission.  
  
"Well I thought about taking them to see my brother, Shannon for a couple of days. He's been asking when I'm going to take the girls to visit him, so this works out for everyone. " Serena said.  
  
"Very true and I'm going to miss my partner in crime, but I'll manage. Have fun alright and who knows maybe you'll meet someone." Kara replied with a grin.  
  
"Maybe who knows, well I better get going, I have a lot of packing to do." Serena said.  
  
They shared a hug before Serena left to get her things in the backroom. She changed out of her work clothes and grabbed her stuff. She signed out, got into her car, and drove over to her mother's house.  
  
AN: Boring chapter I know, sorry. Please R and R!!!!!!! later~ Sarah 


	3. the joy of motherhood

Author: Sarah email WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Serena, Darien, Rini, and Mena.  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Please read and review!!!! Thanks to HardyzGurl1for reviewing!!! I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She pulled into the driveway and made her way over to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes for Mia to come.  
  
"Hi mom." Serena said and gave her a hug and kiss.  
  
"Hello Serena." Mia said and returned the favor and stepped back so Serena could make her way in.  
  
"Were the kids giving you any trouble?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nope just hard to keep up with them at my age, so how was work today?" Mia  
  
"You know, it's the same everyday except I'm off all this week. Shannon had called me and asked when the girls were going to visit and I was hoping that you would come too mom." Serena replied.  
  
"Well as much as I would love to see Shannon I can't. Uncle Tom is staying over here while he's having his house fumigated."  
  
"Oh, okay so I guess it's just going to be me and the girls. I sure wish you could come with us." Serena said.  
  
"There's always next time and besides, Shannon's going to come help me rearrange the furniture in the rooms upstairs so I'll see him then. Oh yes before I forget your lawyer, Mr. Johnson, called and said that the papers are finalized and he just needs you to sign them. " Mia stated.  
  
"Thank goodness that that's over with. Serena replied. They were carrying on their conversation when Rini came downstairs.  
  
"Well I'm sure that I-oh Rini's up." Serena said  
  
"Yeah, so you better get going and don't forget to call your brother when you get home." Mia said.  
  
"Yes mom, don't worry I will." Serena replied while getting Mena's things.  
  
Serena went over to get Mena who was still sleeping over on the couch and got Rini and headed towards the door.  
  
"Bye mom, see you in a couple of days." Serena said while giving her mom a kiss.  
  
"Buh bye now, drive safely." Mia said returning the favor.  
  
She put the girls into their baby seats and drove off. 15 minutes later, she pulled up into the driveway. She unlocked the door and put Mena in the playpen and a sleeping Rini on the couch. She put her keys down and started to dial Shannon's number.  
  
Ring ring ring ring  
  
"Hello" Shannon asked.  
  
"Hey bro, how are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good how about you. You holding up alright?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm doing alright, so guess what?" Serena said.  
  
"What?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well Pete gave me the week off and I thought that this would be a good of a time as any for the girls and I to stop by for a couple days. What do you think?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah that'd be great, I mean I haven't seen them since I moved out. And I'm off for the week so it works out. So when are you coming over?" Shannon replied.  
  
"Well when's a good time for you. I mean we're just staying for you know the most three days." Serena asked.  
  
"Well how about you come tomorrow, sounds good?" Shannon replied.  
  
"Tomorrow sounds great." Serena said.  
  
"Okay then see you tomorrow." Shannon said.  
  
"So it's set, see you then, buh bye." Serena said and hung up. She decided to make dinner now seeing Rini's still sleeping and Mena really can't make a mess in the kitchen.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to see your uncle. Are you excited? I know I am." Serena said while making baby faces to Mena.  
  
Serena decided to make lasagna since they had rice last night. After an hour of cooking and cleaning the pots and pans she used, she went to go get Rini so they can eat.  
  
"Rini babe, time to eat dinner." Serena said while trying to wake Rini up. Rini stirred a bit and stretched her arms.  
  
"Okay mom, what are we having?" Rini asked.  
  
"I made your favorite." Serena replied  
  
"Lasagna?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yep so come on let's go eat."  
  
She fed Mena her baby food and gave Rini a piece of lasagna. Rini ate all of it and asked her mom if she could watch some television.  
  
"After you have your milk, you can watch some TV." Serena replied.  
  
Rini did what she was told and then hurried off so she wouldn't miss the power puff girls.  
  
"Guess where were going tomorrow." Serena said.  
  
"Where?" Rini asked not taking her eyes off the television screen.  
  
"We're going to go see Uncle Shannon." Serena replied.  
  
"Uncle Shannon's the greatest. He always has a present for me and it's not even my birthday or Christmas." Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah that's Uncle Shannon." Serena said. "After you finish watching the power puff girls it's bed time okay." Serena said while cleaning the dishes.  
  
"But" Rini started.  
  
"No buts young lady." Serena said.  
  
"Yes mom." Rini replied.  
  
Serena went upstairs to the nursery. She put Mena down in her crib and gave her a bottle of milk. Mena was watching her mom pack her things for tomorrow. She started to fall asleep when Serena was through. Serena noticed that Mena was asleep so she went to Rini's room to pack her things.  
  
"And so once the day is saved thanks to the power puff girls." The narrator said.  
  
"Rini its bed time sweetie." Serena yelled to make sure Rini had heard her.  
  
"Coming mom" Rini replied.  
  
Just when Rini had ran into the room Serena was done.  
  
"Okay time for your bath and then its time for bed." Serena said.  
  
She gave Rini her bath and changed her into her pajamas. She read Rini her bedtime story and tucked her in. She put the book back into the bookshelf when she noticed that Rini was asleep. She kissed her good night and left the room so she could pack up her things. It was about eleven o'clock or so when she was done. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She changed into her nightclothes and switched the baby monitor on. After putting their bags by the stairs, Serena went to bed.  
  
An: Not much in this chapter sry but, the next one should be better! PLZ read and review, I welcome both good and bad reviews! Later ~Sarah:-) 


	4. all in the moment

Author: Sarah email WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Serena, Darien, Rini, and Mena.  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Please read and review!!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning they had breakfast and then headed off to Shannon's house. After making a quick stop in the rest area they finally arrived at Shannon's. Shannon had given Serena a copy of the house key so she let herself in with Mena in her baby seat and Rini holding her hand. They walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where your Uncle Shannon could be. Rini could you do mommy a big favor and stay here. I'm going to leave Mena here since she's still sleeping. I'll turn the TV on for you so you won't get bored. Can you do that for me sweetie?"  
  
Rini let out a yawn and replied "Sure mommy not a problem."  
  
"You know for a four year old you're very cooperative. I love you now stay put." Serena said while heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm, he's not here. Maybe he's down in the basement taking a nap. I mean it's practically a room so it makes sense." She thought to herself. She went down the stairs and saw that the light was on. She heard the shower so she figured that he was in there. She was on her way back up but then the door opened.  
  
"Whoa, who are you and what are you doing in my friend's house." He said with a stern tone.  
  
His voice sounded different but Serena thought that Shannon might have caught a cold or something. So she turned around excepting it to be Shannon teasing her since they haven't seen each other for a while.  
  
"It's me bro, Ser---wait a minute your not Shannon." Serena said with a shocked tone.  
  
Her mouth dropped at the vision in front of her. His hair wet and dripping like beads of water. His well-toned stomach and chiseled abs just above the towel wrapped lowly around his waist. She tried to regain some composure but it was not possible at that moment. He just smiled which completed this sexy look. She inched closer to him while caressing his face. Then she ran her fingers down his stomach. They were inches apart. She felt the lust to kiss him and he for her but they didn't even know each other. But at that moment it seemed as if they have known each other forever. They were inching closer and closer by the second. Their noses were touching at this point. At this point they couldn't take it any more. He didn't want to be rude and make the first move so she did. She brushed her lips against his. He returned the favor. Just when things were about to get more serious she backed away.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jeff is that you?" She said astonished that he had changed so much from when they went to school. He was more toned, even more handsome then before and didn't have blonde hair anymore.  
  
"Serena?? Oh my goodness, you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You just keep on getting more beautiful everyday. " He replied while giving her a hug.  
  
" You may look different but your still the same Hardy. You're not that bad yourself. Even sexier than I remember. She joked but it was true, he was that and much more.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I decided to pursue a career in the automotive department." She said trying to sound professional. " I work at Pete's Garage. It's a pretty cool place." She added.  
  
"Yeah I've heard of that place. They have a good reputation and very friendly people. I should swing by one of these days." He said.  
  
"Serena where are you" Shannon called out.  
  
"Down here Shan" She yelled. I better go upstairs and say hi. Jeff what happened earlier, we were just caught up in the moment right?" She asked. She liked him a lot but she knew that he didn't like her that way. They shared a bond but it didn't go past being friends.  
  
"Yeah caught up in the moment." He said sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right up." He replied. They hugged and Serena went upstairs.  
  
"Oh if you only knew how I felt about you." He said to himself.  
  
AN: Please read and review! I started this fic a while ago, I just decided to post it a few days ago. I have the next few chapters already typed but I want to know if you guys think I should continue with this story, so what do you guys think???? I'm interested in what you think about the story! Later~ Sarah 


	5. reality sets in

Chapter 5  
  
Serena headed on up to see her brother. She couldn't believe what just happened but she had to admit that he was a great kisser. She found Shannon with Rini and Mena. She made her way over to the couch where he was making baby sounds to Mena.  
  
"Hey stranger, how are ya?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm doing okay, how bout you?" He replied.  
  
"I'm doing good." She said whiling giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I have someone over. You remember Jeff right?" He asked and as if on cue there was Jeff in a tank top and baggy jeans.  
  
"Yea we met earlier." She replied.  
  
"Hey guys." Jeff said  
  
"Hey man, you remember my sister Serena?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yep, how yah doing sweetie?" Jeff asked while giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm doing good, thanks hun. How bout you?" She replied while returning the favor.  
  
"I'm doing great. It's so good to see you again. Well I gotta go put my bags in the car I'll be back." Jeff said while grabbing his bags.  
  
"Sure thing man." Shannon said. "Serena can you do me a favor?" He asked.  
  
"Sure what is it Shan?" She asked.  
  
"I need you to take Jeff out, wherever you guys wanna go for a few hours. It's his birthday today and the gang is gonna throw a party for him here. And you guys can use this time to catch up on whatever you guys to need to talk about. I know you guys call each other and everything so this is no different. You guys are very close so he wouldn't ask why you're doing this. So can you please?" He asked.  
  
"Sure I would love to but whose gonna take care of---" She started.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle the girls and I'm sure that Amy, Trish, and the other girls coming over won't mind helping out." Shannon said.  
  
"Okay, so how long do you need me to take out cutie over there." She asked with a smile.  
  
"Hey don't get any ideas and just come back around 5. We should be done by then." Shannon said.  
  
"Okay, see you then." Serena said.  
  
She grabbed her bag and kissed the girls good bye.  
  
"Behave for Uncle Shannon okay girls?" She asked.  
  
Rini nodded and Mena cooed. She went out and found Jeff looking at the engine of his car.  
  
"Hey hun, need some help." She asked.  
  
Jeff looked up, smiled and said "No it's okay, I just wanted to make sure that everything was working fine."  
  
"Okay well how about you and I go out for a while. I want to get to know the Jeff I knew way back all over again. So what do you say?" She asked.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"I think I can handle a cutie such as yourself." She stated with a smile.  
  
Jeff, being the gentleman he is, opened up the door for her.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Hardy. Still sweet and weird as usual." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yep that's me and you forgot amazingly hot." He said with a smile.  
  
She playfully hit him on the arm and then they took off. She felt different around him. He awakened a feeling that she only felt for Darien. When they kissed earlier it felt so right. But maybe it was just the spur of the moment.  
  
"Could I be possibly falling for him. No, there's no way I could be in love with him. He's just a friend, I mean he's one of my close friends. He's been there for me through the good and the bad. But could I really be falling for Jeff Hardy." She thought to herself. 


	6. could there be an us

Chapter 6  
  
They decided to stop by a local McDonald's for lunch. They went inside and there were a good amount of his fans there but they didn't ask him for his autograph because they knew that sometimes a person needed some time to himself or herself. They got in line and ordered their meals. They went to the back and picked out a booth.  
  
"So what's up with you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good how bout you?" She responded.  
  
"I'm hanging there, yah know I miss you at practice. It's always Matt, Shannon, Shane and Amy. No offense to Amy or anything but I would like it if you were there too." He replied.  
  
"Well you know I would love to practice my in ring skills with you guys but there's this little problem being that I forgot how to do everything." She responded. Jeff chuckled a little.  
  
"I miss those days. I really wanted to become a wrestler with you guys, yah know travel with you and hang with you, yah know hear those people cheer or boo for me. But ever since I became pregnant and got married, I haven't got time to hang with you guys or talk to you like I used to. " She stated. Tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back. Talking about the past brought back memories that she had missed.  
  
"Well enough bout me, what about you, have you met any interesting girls." She added then took a sip of her coke. "Well there's this one girl that I've had my eyes on for quite sometime, but the only problem is that I don't know how to tell her." He said.  
  
"You, Jeff Hardy the ladies man, having trouble with telling a girl how you feel." She joked.  
  
"As hard as it may seem, yes I do have a soft side." He said getting a bit defensive.  
  
"Relax hun, I was joking around with you." She stated.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm just having trouble on how to approach her. I mean we're friends so it's hard cause I don't wanna end our relationship if it doesn't work out. So do you have any suggestions on how I should do this?" He added.  
  
"Well the only thing I can tell you is to be yourself. Women like guys who aren't afraid to be themselves. Well at least the women I know, does that help?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks. That's what I thought, I just needed someone to say it." He said while taking a sip of his dr. pepper.  
  
"Glad I can be of some help." She said and with that they ate their meals and talked about other things that they missed out on.  
  
After they were done with lunch, they decided to go to the spot where they would always talk to each other about anything. It was their spot and the best part about it was that no one knew about it. When ever they needed some peace and quiet, they would just come here. Their spot was the perfect size, not too big or too small. There was a small pond and a set of swings that Jeff and Serena had built a while back.  
  
"I miss this place. I haven't been here ever since I went away for college. Remember that?" She asked while looking at her watch making sure that they weren't going to be late for his surprise party.  
  
"Yeah it was our last time we ever saw each other for a while. I mean with you going away to college, me with traveling and wrestling. I miss those days where we talked all night and sometime we spent the night here." He said.  
  
"Yeah I remember like it was yesterday. What ever happened that night Jeff. We talked about a lot of things that night but I don't think we left on a bad note. Before I met Darien, who I hope I never see again, I mean if I didn't go away for college would we have been together?" She asked.  
  
Jeff didn't know how to answer this because the thought had crossed his mind and he does like Serena but he never thought about it that much.  
  
"Well to be honest with you I always thought that.." He started  
  
AN: So what did you think?? PLEASE R AND R!!!!! Later~ Sarah;-) 


	7. surprises

Author: Sarah Email: WillowthewispJNH@aol.com Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Serena, Darien, Rini, and Mena.  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Please read and review!!!! Thanks to HardyzGurl1, Goddessinbondage, lissabear07, and Xreme_Highflyin_SugarAddict for their reviews! Keep'em coming!!I greatly appreciate it!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena...Serena..Serene. " Jeff said while waving his hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
"Huh.what?" She responded snapping out of her daze.  
  
"Where were you just now cause you weren't here with me." He asked while resting his chin on her shoulder, embracing her from behind.  
  
Thank goodness I was just day dreaming. I would have made a complete fool out of myself if I told him. Oh why does he have this effect on me she thought.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking. This place hold a lot of memories, the good and the bad." She said while embracing his arms.  
  
They were taking in the moment when her cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello.hey Shan..yea sure.we're on our way.uh huh..love you too.bye.  
  
"Hey I hate to spoil the moment but Rini needs me so we have to go back. You don't mind do you." She asked trying not to spoil the surprise.  
  
"No of course not and it's getting late" He answered.  
  
"Oh by the way Jeff, Happy Birthday!" She said while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I thought you forgot." He replied while returning the favor. With that they got into his car and drove off. They drove into the driveway, noticing that the house was pitch black. They walked up the front door. But before they knocked on the door Jeff gave her a small kiss.  
  
"Hmm, what was that for? Serena asked while licking her lips.  
  
"Just saying thanks for being here on my birthday. It means a lot to me you being here." He responded.  
  
"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." She replied.  
  
Serena unlocked the door and they stepped inside. She switched the lights on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeff had no idea that they had planned this.  
  
Thank you, you guys, now let's party." Jeff said.  
  
Everyone said happy birthday to Jeff as they saw him. There were people dancing, drinking, and having a good time.  
  
Rini tugged on Jeff's pants. He picked her up and she said "Happy birthday Jeff" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Why thank you very much." He replied and gave her a kiss. He put her down and she made her way to her mom. She was getting pretty tired from all the partying so she went to sleep. Shannon had already put Mena to bed so she didn't have to worry about that. She began to read a bed time story to Rini. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Serena began to clean up the mess she had made, which didn't take too long. She grabbed the baby monitor and went back downstairs to get a drink and of course to see Jeff. He was talking to Adam aka Edge, Chris (Jericho), Matt, and Shannon in the back. There was a good amount of people at the party so it was kinda hard to find them at first. She didn't want to bother him so she got a drink and headed on outside. Jeff saw her leave so he excused himself from the group and headed on out.  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter! So what do you guys think so far??? Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. reflecting

She went over to the trampoline that they used to practice on. She would have made it with them; Shannon, Matt, Jeff and Shane but she met Darien and went to college with him. He was her first love besides the school girl crush she had on Jeff, Darien was the one person she pictured the rest of her life with, but that's all in the past. She didn't meet Amy yet cause she left to go to college before she met Amy. She was only 22 and her life had been set for her. Two girls, both so healthy and with such potential and so full of life. Yeah that was her life. She loved the life that her friends lived. It had been there dream to make it into the wrestling business in some way shape or form. She was proud of them. They've been all over the world and back. They met Amy at one of their Indy promotions and from what she had heard a lot about Amy and she sounds very nice and beautiful. Amy was all that and more cause I she got a chance to talk to her at the party. It was only a short conversation, but a conversation nonetheless.  
  
"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do to change this now. It's kinda too late. Oh boy now your talking to yourself, Serena. The first sign of insanity." She stated.  
  
"Techinally it is, but it depends on how you look at it." Jeff added walking towards her.  
  
"Hey, what are you dong out here. You're supposed to be inside enjoying your party." She said  
  
"Well I wouldn't have as much fun seeing how my best friend isn't there." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Don't spoil your evening on my account. I would feel guilty. Now get back in there and have fun. And plus I don't think that I'll be good company tonight. Besides, I know that there are plenty of ladies in there who are just dying to dance with you." She said.  
  
"Yeah but there's only one girl who I wanna dance with and I'm not sure if she'll dance with me." He replied.  
  
"I'm sure she'll love to dance with you, I mean who wouldn't." She stated.  
  
"Remember when I told you about that girl I wanted to date but afraid that if things didn't work out between us, our friendship might not be the same?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, and remember what I told you, just be yourself Hardy and I know that she'll be head over heels in with love you." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Um I just have one more question?" He said.  
  
"Sure, but then you're going back to the party and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said.  
  
"Okay well I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna go for it." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll all ears." She replied then taking a sip from her water.  
  
"Umm..will you...no would you like to." He started.  
  
~~Sorry for the short chapter but what did you guys think??? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!~~Later~Sarah 


	9. oh so special

I'm sure everyone knows by now that Jeff Hardy is no longer with the WWE. He will be missed  
  
Even though you will no longer able to grace our television screen every Monday night, you will always be apart of us. Thank you for all the swantons, reverse of fates, whisper in the winds, PIMS, and most importantly thank you for sacrificing you body and giving us your heart and soul each and every night. Thanks for the memories Jeff!!!!!!  
  
Author: Sarah  
  
Email: WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for Darien, Serena and their two girls, Rini and Mena.  
  
I didn't get any reviews for the last chapters so I don't know if you guys like/dislike the story. Please review, whether you thought the chapters sucked or kicked ass..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!:-)  
  
Chapter 9 "Spit it out hun." She said.  
  
"What do you want in the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with?" He asked avoiding the other question that he was supposed to ask.  
  
"That's what you wanted to ask me?" She questioned.  
  
"Yep, so what do you in a person?" He repeated.  
  
"Well I want someone who isn't afraid to try new things, someone is who loves me for me, but most off all that person has to have that special something that I'm looking for." She stated  
  
"And that would be?" He asked  
  
"I don't know how to explain it but I'll know when I'm with that person. She replied. "Oh only if you knew how much I want you Jeff." She thought. "Well know that you know what I want in a person, what do you want in a person?" She asked.  
  
"Well basically what you said, yah know about loving me for me, not for Jeff Hardy, the wrestler. And she has to have that special something that I'm looking for." He answered.  
  
"That special something is?" She asked.  
  
"Well, she has to make me feel like I can conquer anything. She has to give me that something that's missing in my life and she has to be able to deal with me being on the road and the whole package that comes with being a wrestler. He added. "Why can't I just ask you out. It would be so much easier if Shannon didn't have a problem with it, but does he. I'll have to talk him about this." He thought.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Every guy I date breaks it off cause they find out that I have kids. But I know that there's a guy out there for me even though the father of my kids doesn't want to be that man." She said.  
  
"Hey, you can do so much better then him and you know it." He sid whiling giving her a hug.  
  
'Thanks Hardy, I'm glad that I can talk to you about anything." She said while returning the favor.  
  
"Yeah me too. So what do you say we get back inside and enjoy the party and try not to get trashed okay?" He said.  
  
"Sure, but I don't drink anyway, it would be a bad example for the girls." She said.  
  
That being said they intertwined their hands and headed back inside to enjoy the rest of the party. 


	10. why now

Chapter 10  
  
The week at Shannon's was awesome. Jeff and I caught up on old times and I guess you can say that we got closer. We left Shannon's on Saturday seeing how I had work that week. We were having breakfast on a Sunday just like any normal family would. Rini finished her cereal when she decided to ask "Mom do you think that daddy will come back home someday?"  
  
I was a bit taken back by this. I was wondering where this had come from. "I'm not sure sweetie. You miss him don't you?" I asked knowing the answer. I took her into my arms, trying to comfort my daughter as best I could. She was in a very fragile state at this moment so I had to choose my words carefully. "Damn him for making our daughter feel this way." " I will never forgive that man for what he's done." I thought to myself.  
  
"Mommy why did he leave us? Did I do something to make daddy leave, cause if I did I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm tired of staying strong mommy. I'm tired of all of this" She added, tears coming down her cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself for something that your father did. It's not your fault or Mena's. He did what he did for whatever reason but you had nothing to do with it. Don't you ever think that this is your fault cause it's not." I said while kissing her forehead.  
  
"Finish up your breakfast sweetie cause we have a lot to do today." I said while letting go and looking into her eyes for an answer of whether she was okay or not.  
  
"OO, what are doing today?" She asked wiping away the tears, seeming to have a cheery sense to things.  
  
"Well if my memory serves me correctly, I think that you're dear mommy promised that it would be just you and me today. I'm going to drop Mena off at Grams and we're going to redecorate your room anyway you would like it." I said.  
  
"Really, even if I want it a bazillion different colors?" She asked with a smile that I haven't seen in ages. It was a wonderful sight for a mom to see her daughter so happy.  
  
"Yep, even if u want it a bazillion different colors." I replied with a smile and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"YAY! But I don't want it a bazillion different colors. Just a pinky purply color and some glow in the dark stars and moons." She said thinking of all the different ways to redo her room.  
  
"I think you mean lavender sweetie and I'm pretty sure we can make your room into everything you want and more." I said while rinsing my hands off with soap.  
  
Rini brought her dish to the sink and went to go get dressed for an eventful day. I finished up with the dishes and made a few phone calls before getting ready. I finally finished and got Mena and myself dressed. We headed off for grams house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Finally after 2 hours of shopping for the right colors of paint and then stopping by the craft store to pick up a couple of packages of glow in the dark stars and moons, we were done. She decided to she wanted a cloud like scene instead of just painting it one color.  
  
I moved all of Rini's furniture out into the hall, and believe me this was no easy task. Then we covered the carpet with towels so they wouldn't get dirty. We mixed the paint and started on the walls. This whole acting like professional painters didn't last long cause not soon after we started, half the container of paint was on us.  
  
I'm glad that I get to spend this time with my daughter. After what she said this morning I finally realized that she was being strong for me. When I was weak and vulnerable, she took it upon herself to be brave and strong cause I wasn't. I guess she sensed that something was wrong cause I never knew that she felt this way after this morning. We continued to paint until Rini wanted to take a break. I fixed up some lemonade while we watched some tv.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
"You stay here while I get the door okay." I said while getting off the couch.  
  
She nodded while keeping her eyes on the tv.  
  
I laughed a little and then put my lemonade on the coffee table. I opened up the door and the person on the other side was the last person on earth I wanted to see. My body was filled with mixed emotions at this point. I just wanted to tear him apart, but yet part of me still loved him.  
  
"Darien" was all I could say. I wanted to shut the door before Rini saw him but it was too late.  
  
"DADDY!!!!" She screamed. She came running from the couch into her father's arms. He welcomed her with open arms.  
  
" I knew you would come back daddy. I knew it." She said hanging on to her father like he was her life jacket in a raging storm.  
  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I was in disbelief. But I would be damned if I let this man hurt my children again.  
  
So what did you guys think???? Please Review!!!! I love them yes I do!!!lol.. later~ Sarah 


	11. I will survive

Author: Sarah email WillowthewispJNH@aol .com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for Darien, Serena, Rini, and Mena in this story.  
  
Summary: Serena Moore has been through a lot with her husband Darien. So one day he just decided to leave her with their two girls. Jeff is one of her best friends and does what he can to help out. But when the unexpected happens, fate takes a different course, but is it for better or for worse?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
THANK YOU to HardyzGurl1 for reviewing!!Please read and review!!! I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked when Rini left her father's arms. "And why are you here, Darien? Sick and tired of your little one night stands, what weren't you getting any?" I added.  
  
"I deserve that but I am the father of those girls. I deserve to be apart of their lives." He said.  
  
"You don't deserve to be standing here in this house much less wanting to be apart of their lives. How'd you find us anyway? I didn't tell your mother that we moved." I said with a stern tone.  
  
"I asked Pete and you know what the only reason I came back was to see my two beautiful daughters but now I realized something." He replied.  
  
"And what would that be Darien? Oh wait that yah messed up all those years ago. That maybe you should have talked things over and tried to work things out instead of walking----"  
  
He cut me off with a kiss. I pulled way, surprised but infuriated.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Do you honestly think that a kiss is going to make up for all the heartache you caused, well think again cause it's gonna take more than one measly kiss, a hell of a lot more.  
  
"It's a start right, I mean it could be if you wanted it to be?" He asked.  
  
"You are some piece of work. After all these years, waiting for you to come back. To wonder what it was like to hold you, kiss you, and to love you. I would always imagine what it would feel like. Now you're here, in the flesh, and all I want to do it cause the same pain and heartache that you caused me." I said.  
  
"If that's how you feel then I respect your wishes, but let me at least see my daughters." He asked.  
  
"I'll call my lawyer and we'll talk then but until then I want you out of my house and out of my life." I said while opening up the door.  
  
"I won't hurt then again, I------" He started.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." I stated.  
  
"Serena,----just let me" He said  
  
"Just go" I replied.  
  
As he was leaving Jeff pulled into the driveway.  
  
"What's that Hardy boy doing here?" Darien asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I don't know but I always feel a whole lot better talking to him. I'm just glad he's here." I simply stated.  
  
Darien left frustrated at the fact that his ex wife would always talk to some multi hair color nail painting freak then him. He passed Jeff going to his car and gave him a stare. Jeff being the gentleman he is decided against saying anything to Darien but did give him a glare.  
  
"What was he doing here? When did he come back? Did her hurt you guys in anyway?" He asked.  
  
Darien was still looking at us when Jeff had reached the door so I decided to show him that I can survive without him. So at that moment I gave Jeff the most passionate kiss I could offer. It might not have been the wisest thing for me to do but I felt the need to and Jeff didn't seem to mind seeing that he kissed me back. His arms encircled my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck.  
  
We finally broke the kiss, leaving each other breathless. I didn't plan on it but I think that I'm falling for Jeff. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Good/Bad?? I wanna know what you guys think!! Please review!!!~Sarah 


End file.
